Titan Beasts
Titan Beasts (完変獣, Kanhen-jū meaning Perfect Mutant Beasts) is the non-mutated Titans in Titans: Toriko who lived on Toriko World on the PR/SS universe before Roho first met is a friend named Hikaru Joo, a strangely girl equivalent of Samuel Joo where goes off his next adventure. Roho has a mystical power Jack Power where Eureka gave birth Dillain then borned by Misaki. The Titan Beasts were actually mutant beast caused from Shadow's Mutant Ray (in English version), Walt give Shadow the Mutant Ray, but it was destroyed and blew into positive wave. Beast Capture Level Each Titan Beasts has capture levels that can jacked them or knock them. Each beasts has ingredients that can hold or drop it. Each of the beasts has Capture Level 1 to Unmeasurable which is hardest to jack them. History List of the Beasts Each beasts has a locations like Samuel's Titan Islands called Gourmet Isle. Plain Isle *Roadenicle *Longesthorn Beetle *Red Tigerslasher *Amaricarilus (a rare breed and extinct Titan Beast) *Macaroniguin *Juicequito *Nosamasaurus *Monk Kong *Silverback (a first boss Titan Beast) Wooly Rocks *Rice Golem *Viperias *Octomassive *Robocondor *Turtlinger *Grizzerker *Meatasaurus *Woolymoth (a second boss Titan Beast) Field Land *Goldhog *Chewihorse *Eelshaker *Nestodactyl *Staguto (a rare breed and extinct Titan Beast) *Pahoehose *Hunkinduck *Sealdragoon (a third boss Titan Beast) Titan Coliseum *Battlerwolf (a rare breed and extinct Titan Beast) *Slugsnake *Twinguin *Crabble *Fruitizard *Elephanton *Chinchocolate *Begaliger Snowy Blizzard *Navyicle (a sub-breed of Roadenicle) *Freeziguin *Snowtopper *Tubafish *Scorpicle *Snorus *Vanirilla *Wormarus (a fourth boss Titan Beast) Grandis Hive *Honeydra *Honey-Stag *Skelegon *Honeydino *Totem Shifter *Honeywasp *Dronebeehive *Cannonbeehive (a fifth boss Titan Beast) Treasur Land (Special Episode) *Foosalt *Mantisword *Bubblegummer *Balloon Hawk *Dark Beast-Tails (a optional boss Titan Beast) Vegetable Skies *Shadowcondor *Revival Cocoon (a only Titan Beast to revive living beings) The Lost Land *Smilosaurus *Jungle Yeti *Seismo-Rex *Armed Lobster *Snapping Sipper *The King Goblisaurus (a optional boss Titan Beast) Dragorock Island (on Toriko) *Sand Shark Turtle *Dragorock Plant (a living plant was actually the Titan Beast) Waterwhale Oversea (on Sunny) *Wooly Urchin *Shrimp Hawk *Moowhale Honey Garden (on Coco) *Buzzagon *Aerialbeehive Melk Mountain *Eagle Fish *Chocodile *Bat Gorilla *Rock Lobster *Devi Slugsnake *Liohydra (a sixth boss Titan Beast) Mine Gravity *Snapping Ripper *Crauby *Emerald Tortoise *Crabasaurus Hive Prison These Beast Titans were rogue beasts before they adopt them. *Globafrog *Devifangling *Mermaifish *Knockincondor *Herculefly Cola Pyramind *Emperopion *Pyramicondor (a rare breed and extinct Titan Beast) *Colacola Sphinx (a seventh boss Titan Beast) Royale Coliseum *Chasmocrystadon (Julien's creation) *Jungle Serpenslug (Mort's creation) *Longhorn Mammoth (Mort's creation) *Beetlus Dragon (Julien's creation) *Longarm Butterfly (Julien's creation) Surprise Island *Surprise Apple (a fruit-like Titan Beast who doesn't fight that inside of Plataquack created by King Julien) Love Island *Snezbat *Aquatiger List of the Mixed Beasts The Mixed breed is the combined Titan Beast which is two of them mates. When they visiting King Julien's Beast Lab, he upgrade his labortory and decide to create the own both Titans and Titan Beasts after the positive wave is lifted. *Cheesiguin (mixed breed-Macroniquin/Freeziguin) *Rainbow Nessca (mixed breed-Nestodactyl/Snorus) *Urchin Shrimp Eagle (mixed breed-Wooly Urchin/Shrimp Hawk) *Meta Battlerwolf (a cloning cybernetic version of Batterwolf) *Crisigiri (a ancient drawing being created by King Julien) *Scarledactyl (mixed breed-Nestodactyl/Pyramicondor) *Plataquack (a Surprise Apple's Egg Case) Category:Beast Category:Titan Beasts